


Darling, you look delicious.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, Rimming, Viren takes two monster dicks, Voyeurism, non consensual rimming, noncon monster anal sex, that's basically the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Against Harrow's firm standing orders, Viren leaves on his own to harvest a rare magical ingredient and winds up finding out the hard way why the area is avoided by both humans and elves.Harrow rushes to his rescue, but not before Viren has fallen prey to not one, but two of the creatures.it has a startling effect.





	Darling, you look delicious.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授权翻译】亲爱的，你看上去很好吃](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816845) by [Goosestep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep)

> HEADS UP!  
Viren is graphically raped by these monsters, and attempts to divorce himself from it by splitting reference to them as 'it', rather then 'he'. it's intentional. Harrow and Viren have an encounter that is dubious because of Viren's sate of mind at the time but Harrow doesn't hurt Viren (Neither do the monsters, this isn't that sort of fic)  
This is just filth, the whole way through.  
Thank you, Lone, for your patience with this commission! It was fun to stretch my legs length wise.

[My fandom writing twitter](https://twitter.com/goblinwrites?lang=en)

* * *

* * *

His brow crinkled, and Harrow put his fork back down. It clacked harshly against the plate.

“What do you mean, _Viren is gone_? Gone where? To the city? To Duran?” Harrow couldn’t quite keep the annoyance from his tone, and he sighed, running a hand over his eyes. Before him, Claudia shifted awkwardly, holding her book in front of her.

_I have no right to be so annoyed with her, this is hardly her fault._

“Claudia, I’m sorry. Please- where is your father?” asked Harrow, after taking a calming breath.

Claudia offered him a small, apologetic smile.

“You won’t like it,” she hugged her books, but sat down when Harrow gestured at the seat across from him. a cup of tea appeared at her elbow, and she took it, placing the heavy tombs in her lap.

“I think I already know.” 

The look she gave him was sheepishly sympathetic. “He went to no-man’s-land. He left early this morning.”

Harrow sat back heavily, covering his eyes. _Perhaps I should just leave it. He’s a mage, he can take care of himself._

~*~

It was midday by the time he reached his destination, the sun high and blazing hot above him. Viren felt sweat drip down his back as he hauled himself up the short rockslide, pausing to catch his breath.

“There you are,” He said in triumph, grinning at the tiny blue flowers growing in a small patch between the rocks. They popped and swayed in the light breeze, chiming softly with a noise like the sweetest of bells. He brushed a flower with one fingertip, sending a cascade of sweet music through the air. Viren sat back on his heels, metal tip of his staff digging into the soft soil, “Absolutely lovely.”

_Another two hours and they would be past their peak._ He fetched a glass jar from the weather proofed canvas bag he had unslung from his saddle, twisting off the lid and unpacking the layers of mist-fine linen. If the flowers were crushed on the way back to the castle, all this would be a waste.

Viren had a simple, almost childlike impulse to break the stems with his fingers, smell of sap and green things on his hands for the ride home- but it would damage the flower’s potency, so with a twinge of remorse, Viren cleanly cut each stem just below the flower head, leaving the plant mostly intact. He also reframed from over harvesting- took only what he knew he would use, and left the remaining flowers to seed, and reseed the patch for next year.

His knees groaned as he stood, the first twinges of pain running up and down his bad leg. Viren shook it out, knocking the dirt off his dark trousers, and twisted the satchel and its precious contents to rest at his back.

Just as he started back down the bluff, birds erupted from the bushes at the far end of the clearing, only feet from where he’d tied his mare. He could see her nervously pawing the grass, ears flicking back and forth. _Dammit, something’s coming_. He didn’t want her to die simply because she’d been tied up, helpless to escape.

Viren cast the spell quickly, and the knot tying her to the stump sliced free. His reserves of magic dwindled, too low for combat spells, but it would hardly matter if he had magic if he had no mount to flee on. Whispering, he cast a second spell- one that would allow him to summon her back to him, with no more power then held in a single animal hair- and his magic reserves winked out, just as something large and striped broke through the bushes into the clearing. It walked on two feet like a man, or an elf, but its broad furred shoulders were easily twice as wide as Viren’s, and its face was more tiger-like then man, with small round ears that flicked back and forth and a short muzzle with a wide fan of whiskers. Fur covered every piece of the strange being, vivid orange with slashes of black and a white belly. Its tail was long, and swayed as it looked about. It would have stood head and shoulders taller then him, but Viren had no intentions of getting so close.

His mare reared on her hind legs, and spun away with a scream of fear. She bolted, much faster without the weight of him to slow her. The beast barely caught sight of her before it was snorting in the cloud of dust and grass raised by her hooves.

Viren sagged, inching carefully down until he was covered from view by the rocks. _Now all I have to do is survive to summon her again._

~*~

“Your Majesty, perhaps someone else should go—" Opeli followed at his heels, brows a thin, drawn line.

“No,” snapped Harrow, waving off Opeli. “He will _listen_ to me. I am his king, if nothing else will make him see sense then that shall.” Harrow turned, and she stepped back before she ran into him.

“But that is my issue- you are the _King_. It is bad enough to have Lord Viren wandering the border of Xadia, we cannot risk the _King of Katolis_ as well.” She did a remarkable job keeping her voice level, despite her agitation. Harrow paused, shifting his helmet to under his arm.

“I will ride without colours, without standards. And I am not going alone. It is as you say, Lady Opeli,” He began his walk to the stables once more, stride quickly outmatching hers. He called over his shoulder as she fell behind, “We need him!”

Opeli slowed, and finally stopped, watching her King leave in frustration.

~*~

Sharp rocks bit into the tender flesh of Viren’s palms as he pulled himself desperately away from the beast advancing on him. His legs and arms hurt, shook from landing on his hands and knees after sliding from the ledge.

He didn’t look behind him, could hear the wet breathing as the tiger-like creature sniffed open mouthed after him. He first swipe of its massive clawed hands had ripped the dark fabric of his pants- its- _his-_ nails had cut cleanly through, but only grazed his skin. The thin lines stung brightly, contrasting against the cool wind blowing through the rips in his pants, cooling his sweaty skin.

The beast was behaving unnaturally, not acting out of aggression, but another just as primitive drive. Viren had seen what had hung between its legs- engorged and dripping, the beast’s cock was massive. _Clearly it’s in rut_.

Not that Viren had ever heard of such an occurrence, but Katolis hardly had perfect records. It wasn’t like the elves had shared, _although this would explain why they never come here_.

He cried out sharply, fear overtaking his rational response as he was grabbed by the backs of his legs. His trousers gave way under the strain, the seat of them shredding entirely, exposing his bare skin to the monster’s hot breath. It dragged him back in jerky motions, and he clawed at the soil, leaving fingermarks in the grass.

“Stop- S-top this!” Viren shouted, heart racing.

He was shoved forward, face into the dirt, and the beast lifted his hips until his ass was up in the air- lewdly, clothing shredded until his bare ass was out in the sunlight. He was shaking, and despite his fear- or perhaps because of it- his cock hung half stiff between his legs, exposed and quickly growing harder with the rough treatment.

A wet nose pressed between his legs, sniffing, the beast moist hot breath curling around his shaft, and Viren shivered, arching away from it. But the tigerbeast had a firm grip on his thighs, holding them wide apart for his inspection. Its hands were not like a cat’s, more a birds, scaled to the wrist and rough, with long curving talons. It had three fingers and a thumb, like an elf, that completely circled his thighs. It was clicking to its self, a rough purr, and slowly stroking it’s thumbs up and down the insides of his thighs- shredding his pants carefully, until they had no ass and no crotch, no material between his legs until his knees.

Viren shook, and at the first touch of his hot, soft tongue, moaned helplessly. The beast had a tongue as large across as his palm, licking between his thighs- pressing on his sack until sweat ran down Viren’s back, soaking the fabric bunched at his shoulders. His body was helpless not to react to the exotic touches, hips rocking into the hot mouth against his will. He pushed his face into his arms, squeezing his eyes shut as the large, hot tongue worked its way higher, pushing his ass cheeks apart, dragging across his hole.

The beast snuffled his hole, pressing its cold nose against it and making Viren groan. The soft fur of its muzzle stroked his intimate skin as it began licking his hole, soft, curious licks- then harsher, stronger pushes.

The mage moaned shakily into the grass as the massive beast hunched over him, hitching his hips up higher until his knees were off the ground, and his weight rested on his arms- his jacket slid down, tails flipping over his back. The pouches at his waist were the only thing keeping his jacket in place, but Viren was too warm now, almost wished the beast had shredded more of his clothing as he panted pink faced in the grass, feeling the sweat gather at his hairline.

He could _feel_ the noises the beast made now, purr vibrating against his ass as it pushed its tongue against his tight hole until it penetrated him, fucking into Viren with sure licks. The mage writhed, suddenly full of hot squirming muscle, pressing all the right places inside him.

“S-_Stop_ _this_, why- why are you d-doing this?” He panted, words pushed out in a whine of need as the thick tongue pushed inside him, spearing Viren deep and knocking the breath from him with each greedy push. He felt the brush of its fangs on the top of his ass, bottom jaw nudging threateningly between his legs until his sack rested on its whiskered bottom lip, it’s breath washing over his skin. Hot drool slopped down his thighs, filling his ass. Viren clawed at the grass, face hot with shame as his cock nodded, hard and needy, body tight with want.

He could come from this, Viren realised, and humiliation surged.

Suddenly, the tongue filling his hole pulled out- leaving a slimy string of saliva connecting him to the monster. It dragged him backwards again, shifting him; Viren felt its hot breath ruffle his hair, and froze in shock as something hot and hard nudged against his bare ass.

_No, it couldn’t- it-_

_“You- stop, you won’t fit!”_ He cried out, flinging a hand behind him to shove at it’s furry face. The tigerbeast shifted his head, licking a stripe across Viren’s palm, and pulled the protesting mage backwards onto the head of it’s cock.

It was _massive_, and the beast never stopped, humping shallowly and pushing its fat, slick cockhead slowly but surely into Viren’s hole. The mage groaned at the stretch, shoulders tense. It didn’t hurt like he had expected, his hole stretched by its tongue. When he forced himself to relax and accept the intrusion, the monster’s thick ridged cock slid inch by inch into him until he was full of the beast, its hard shaft grinding into his prostate until he saw stars. Viren pressed his face into the grass, gasping helplessly, hands shaking as his heart raced. It felt like all his insides were was the massive, hard cock, hyperaware of it inside him like a wrist thick rod. He wiggled a hand underneath himself, and pressed it to his belly with a whimper.

The ground underneath him was splattered with cum. He bit his lip, humiliation even stronger. _I came from it penetrating me_. He squeezed his eyes shut on the tears of shame.

And he was still hard, his pathetic human cock flushed and red, and all he wanted was to reach between his legs and fist himself until he came over and over again.

The great beast shifted, crouching until it held him by one hip, and braced the other scaled hand beside his face. Its bent knees shoved his legs forward, until he was pressed against it from waist to ankle, ass cheeks held apart by one delicate claw. It moved its hips slowly, stirring them, and Viren shivered and moaned as his prostate was rubbed by the big cock. The beastly tiger-man rumbled in approval, and pushed Viren’s head down into the grass as he snapped his hips forward, setting a fast, hard pace that drove his ridged cock in and out of Viren’s hole with sloppy, wet sounds. Thick liquid slid down from his hole, leaking from the beast’s cock, as Viren was rocked helplessly by the beast-man’s thrusts, moans punched out of him.

His hands were free, but it was all Viren could do the clutch at the grass and turn his flushed face to the side and pant as the beast mounted him. He hung in the beast’s grip, shaking with fear and pleasure as it used him, its snarls filling the air above his head. Viren let his mind drift, hazy in the sensation of being split open by the big cock. Time passed, filled only with the wet noises of his hole being fucked, and the harsh snorts from the tiger-man.

Then something happened, something that shot alarm down his spine, and brought him back to the moment.

The tiger’s thrusts were becoming shorter, and something was swelling at the base of its cock. His eyes widened. _No! a knot-?_

The tiger sat up, taking Viren by the thighs. He fell back against its dense chest, sinking into the thick creamy fur, and had only a moment to catch his breath before the beast man sat on his haunches, and let Viren’s weight go.

The mage slid down the growing knot with a cry that morphed into a long, drawn out moan as the knot popped into his hole and settled right against his prostate. Viren tensed, grabbing the beast’s fur, and flinging his head back as he came over his own belly and wrinkled, sweaty shirt. As his body clenched down on the beast inside him, it pulled him snugger on its cock, and filled him with hot shot, after hot shot of cum. Viren bit his lip, riding the wave of pleasure until he was breathless, but still the monster kept cumming. 

When it finally finished, the mage was sure he was about to start coughing up spunk, so filled up. The best kept him tight to it, purring, and grinding it’s knot into his hole.

~*~

“Sire, are you _certain_ we’re in the right place?” asked on of the bolder guards, shifting in unease at the wild, animalistic roar that echoed through the forest.

Harrow nodded. “As long as we find Viren before whatever that it, we’ll be fine. Groups of two, and step lightly. Don’t engage any creatures.”

~*~

Viren felt himself bounce once when the beast dropped him, but was too spent to move. _Either it will kill me, or it will leave._

The grass was cool against his sweaty skin, so he turned his face into it, biting his lips to keep from moaning. His body felt strangely empty, as if it had been hollowed out by the beast’s cock, and without it filling him like steel he was at risk of crumpling into the grass.

He shifted weakly, rolling onto his belly. The grass stuck to his wet skin, making him aware of how naked he was; his thighs ached, likely ringed in bruises. He should stand, should _leave_, but Viren was exhausted, and his movements pushed a thick trickle of monster cum out of his abused hole. It slid wetly down his sack, and against his best intentions he whined under his breath at the sensation.

Viren rolled his shoulder back enough to reach back and hook two fingers into his slick hole, pushing more cum out. His hole twitched, gripping weakly at his fingers. _I can’t ride like this_.

A sound at the edge of the clearing made the mage pull his fingers from his body, hissing. He pushed himself up on one elbow, scanning the clearing. _Nothi- wait._ What was that? Something green moved again, but not in the wind.

It crept along on all fours, pausing, then stalking forward again. What he had mistaken for the rustling of leaves in the wind was the feathers on this new creature’s wings. He tensed, urging himself to his knees with a wince, but Viren didn’t want to be caught laying down.

This new beast wasn’t humanoid. It looked rather like a gryphon, strange ashen toned feathers giving way to shadow coloured haunches. It paused, watching him from a handful of strides away. 

“Shoo,” said Viren weakly. There was no way he was going to survive the first encounter only to end up dead because he put up no fight. He bared his teeth. “_Go away!_”

It stood up, and his face paled. 

“No,” Viren whimpered, shrinking back as the new creature advanced on him, its cock hanging hard between its legs. “Not again! No! Go away!”

~*~

A loud, wailing moan floated through the trees. The guard with Harrow looked impressed.

“These critters sure are enthusiastic, your majesty. Maybe we won’t run into trouble after all.” He offered a smile, and Harrow nodded distracted.

“Perhaps not. Wouldn’t that be lucky.”

_I recognise that voice._

He reigned his gelding to a halt, waving his companion over.

“I’m going to go check it out. Perhaps there are feathers or materials in the area- something to make this less of a tax on our resources. Stay with the horses, I shouldn’t be long, but I can’t guarantee that I can double back for you if I find Viren’s trail.”

His guard looked nervous, “Sire—”

Harrow shook his head. “Don’t worry. I am more then a match for anything out here. Keep my lad safe.” He stroked his gloved hand down the bay’s neck, and the horse craned towards Harrow, snuffling his fingers.

His companion sighed softly, reaching across to take Harrow’s reigns as he dismounted.

“We’ll keep our noses clean, your majesty. Please stay safe.”

One last nod, and Harrow set out in the direct he’d heard Viren. That hadn’t sounded like a noise of _pain_\- what ever was happening, he wasn’t about to let his friend be seen by strangers, not if what he suspect was happening was actually going on.

_Viren, you careless fool_.

~*~

_No- no, not again- no!_ He beat against the beast in rising panic, but it held him easily on his back with one taloned foot, the thick yellow skin tugging at his clothes, talons long and curved black that pricked him with each startled breath. It held him firmly through his struggles, pulling his leg out with its foot, grip firm but careful. The Gryphon sat on its cat-haunches, balanced, and sniffed along his bare flank, following the wet train the previous monster had left on his skin. It bent to slide its beak against his damp thighs, pushed between them, and Viren shuddered at the touch- pressed it away, shaking his head.

It hardly noticed his hands. Its tongue was harder, tapered and longer then the tiger beast’s – the gryphon explored his skin slowly, sharp beak frighteningly close to his delicate flesh. Firm, slightly pebbled, its textured tongue licked its way from his knees to his wet hole, and the first firm touch of the gryphon’s mouth against his hot rim made Viren grit his teeth, dig his hands into the thick feathers on the monster’s face against the hot rush of sensation. His body ached from the rough mating, but if he was lucky it was only the smell of sex that brought this beast out.

_Actually, what is going on?_ His heart rate hadn’t dropped from a gallop, breathing fast and choppy, and his skin was slick with nervous sweat under the tattered remains of his clothing. There was no reasonable reason for not one, but _two_ magical beasts to desire him in such an unnatural way! Had he stumbled upon a second use for the flower?

“_Ah!”_ Viren gasped, arching in surprise as the pebbled tongue poked shallowly into his body. The gryphon licked the thick cum from his skin, and was now chasing it to the source, pushing it’s tongue deeper into his body. Viren cried out again, skin going pink with the sensation of the bumps rubbing against his inside walls, as the gryphon licked in and out of his hole, eating him out. 

Its feathers crumpled in his palm as he clenched his hands in its crest, no longer certain if he was trying to push its relentless mouth away. The beast ignored his touches, the soft grunts from its effort filling the air and twining with Viren’s fast, breathy noises that he tried to stifle.

Sparks of pleasure crawled up his spine, prompted by the relentless attention. The Gryphon’s tongue was firm and persistent, and soon Viren was stiffening again. Then it snorted softly, and without preamble roughly rolled him onto his hands and knees.

It was not a patient creature- Viren barely had time to brace himself, before the slick, tapered head of its cock was pressed slowly into him. He lurched forward, away from the intrusion- the gryphon growled, and bucked his hips hard, driving his cock deep into Viren. The mage dropped onto his elbows with a chocked moan, entire body hot as his legs shook, trying hard to adjust to the sudden intrusion. His ass was so full, the gryphon’s thick fur warm against his skin; Viren pressed his face into his arms, panting through his mouth.

_S-so big!_

~*~

The noises became clearer as the trees thinned, until Harrow had followed them to the edge of a clearing. It wasn’t too large- it would take perhaps two minutes to walk across, just a grassy break in the trees, with a swell of broken rocks near the centre.

And near the rocks, a sight that took his breath away.

Viren was on the ground, face hidden by his own arms and the grass. He was flushed even from a distance, light dancing off the sweat on the back of his neck, darkening his temples. Over him was a gryphon, ashy black and green – similar to Pip, but not as vibrant, more leafy greens and muted neutrals. It had its wings steepled over Viren’s prone form, beak open in a pant, a taloned foot between his shoulders forcing the mage down into the grass. The tails of his grey coat were flipped up over his back, the fabric heavily bunched up- Harrow could see a thick line of creamy skin, and farther down, the pink flush of his ass and the thick red gryphon cock disappearing into the mage.

Each sharp thrust forced Viren forward, and his pants seemed to be in shreds; his belt was in place, and the dark fabric around his knees and calves, but very little between survived. His legs looked slick in the light, slick like the cock of the creature fucking him.

Harrow took a sharp breath, covering his mouth, and stepped back carefully. Viren’s noises of forced pleasure floated through the clearing, and now that he knew what that second, quieter noise was- the wet slap of flesh on flesh.

_Sex. I’ve been listening to sex_. Harrow let out his breath slowly, looking back at Viren.

Neither the mage, nor the gryphon seemed to realize he was there. Viren seemed to simply be taking it, not defending himself at all- although Harrow could see his magic pouches were still strapped to his belts.

_Now, that doesn’t mean he has materials left_, he chided himself. There was no way Viren came out here for _this_...was there? To... _to let himself be taken by beasts?_ Oh now that was a thought. Viren laying himself down in the grass, or- _Or would he present himself, hole greased and ready for them?_ Harrow’s heart lurched at the image, and he tried to pretend it wasn’t lust driving it.

He turned back to spy on his mage. Viren was stretched out, clutching at the grass, face lax in pleasure, eyes unfocused and looking into the middle distance as he was pounded into next week by a feral _beast_.

Harrow’s cock jumped at the sight. He rubbed himself though his trousers, adjusting himself, and attempted to ignore the way the sight heated his skin. Viren looked so wanton, just taking the fucking like he was in heat for it.

Harrow backed up until his back rested against a tree, eyes fixed on Viren, darting from his fucked out expression, and the monster’s cock. Imagined how Viren’s hole would look, stretched around it. He licked his lips, and tugged at the laces of his pants, licking his palm quickly, and stuffed his hand down the front of his loosed pants. _Pink, tight. Wet, stretched and full_, Harrow let the image play through his mind as he stroked himself, rocking his hips lightly as he got into it. Hard, fast strokes, as the monster picked up it’s pace- Viren writhed in the grass, trapped on it’s cock, _helpless_, and when it lifted his hips up to get a better angle Harrow could see he was _hard_, his cock flushed deep red and desperate.

The mage had his eyes shut tight, hands knotted in the grass, hips tipped into the harsh thrusts- he could see the bead of sweat that worked its way down Viren’s face to slide off his jaw, the dry way his throat worked as he swallowed, dragging his teeth over his bruising lips, restless with pleasure.

Could tell the exact moment the monster filled his mage’s belly with it’s cum from the look on Viren’s face; his eyes went wide, mouth dropping open, as the gryphon thrust until cum was frothing down Viren’s legs, seeping past its cock.

It finished with a growl, and pulled out of his mage. Viren made a low noise, and collapsed boneless in the grass. Harrow has a good view of his cum slick behind.

His cheeks were red from the slap of the beast’s thrusts, hole hidden from view but he could _imagine_ it, not so tight anymore, used and puffy, wet and slick, and -_and I could put two fingers in and he would only squirm, it wouldn’t be big enough_.

Harrow stroked faster, chasing the fantasy, and bit his fist as he came. It was a hard, sharp orgasm; he was left panting, clutching the tree bark with his soiled hand. After a moment, he tugged his laces tight, and waited for the monster to wander out the far side of the clearing.

_Perhaps I will indulge in that fantasy…_

~*~

Viren stayed where he was. If he had been tired before, he was exhausted now, painfully turned on by the sensation of the cum dripping out of his worn, used body, into the grass. He remained on his stomach, shivering at the loss of heat, and the loss of the hard throbbing cock that had felt like it would chisel away at his back bone if he’d moved.

He couldn’t get a hand around himself to stroke his leaking erection, and even if he could, didn’t have the energy for anything close to a good pace. Viren closed his eyes. _I can’t believe I’m still thinking about sex_, he thought, but his nerves were buzzing. It was either he was excited or he was scared, and he’d take a good orgasm over crying alone in a field any day.

A twig snapped in the grass near his head. He turned his face just enough to look up at his newest…_guest_.

Viren’s eyes widened in surprise, and the tension left his body.

“…._Harrow_,” he whispered faintly.

His King. _Harrow came looking for me._ He would have smiled- it was a very pleasing thought- but likely the only reason Harrow came was to scold him.

_Wait._

Harrow looked… strange. Intense. He crouched beside Viren, brushing the backs of his fingers against Viren’s flushed face.

“Did it injure you?” he asked Viren, voice carefully neutral.

It was a good question. Actually, Viren wasn’t sure- things had been so intense, so _wet_, would he even know if he’d bled?

Harrow must have seen the hesitation.

“Let… let me check?”

If he had been more aware, more focused, he would have said his King was breathless, maybe even excited. But this was _Harrow_. Viren bit his lip, and nodded slightly.

It surprised him that Harrow didn’t move him- he stepped over Viren, crouching over his leg, and nudged him until his legs were spread wide again. Viren could feel the slick slide of warm cum, oozing from inside him.

Harrow’s touch was soft, two fingertips, sliding around his abused rim, just barely tugging.

“….does this hurt?” Again, the breathless tone.

Viren shook his head.

Harrow pressed deeper. His other hand held Viren’s cheeks apart, calloused fingers digging into his hot skin. He was careful, methodical- pressed firmly around inside Viren, pushing his fingers deeper and deeper, asking him every time if he was alright.

Harrow brushed his swollen prostate, just a glancing touch, but Viren stiffened. His heart lurched at the touch, breathing picking up.

“Did that hurt?” harrow asked him, voice soft- again, something was off with his tone. He moved his fingers back, and this time pressed firmly against it, watching red rise up the back of Viren’s neck as the mage struggled to lie to him.

“A-a-ah, i-it’s not, painful,” Viren stammered, shivering under his touch.

The two fingers pressed harder against his prostate, and Viren’s eyes unfocused, heat pooling in his spine.

“H-Harrow,”he gasped.

“Should I stop?” a lazy stroke of his fingers. Trust them in and out of Viren, slowly fucking him. _It’s- it’s not like that, just, just ignore the feeling!_ Viren told himself, but then Harrow reached between his legs and touched Viren’s shamefully hard cock.

“Do you need help with this, too?” the _heat_ in Harrow’s voice! Viren moaned, and shook his head, then nodded.

“No, yes- yes, please, I just want to cum, _please—”_ he begged, and the hand was pulled gently from his ass, and Harrow was tugging Viren against his chest, back to front. He wrapped his arms around the mage, encouraging him to open his legs for Harrow’s touch.

Harrow’s breathe was hot and moist on his neck- but not as hot or moist as his tongue, circling the shell of Viren’s ear.

“You saw,” Viren guessed, miserable to have been witnessed. 

“Some of it,” Harrow admitted, as he reached back between Viren’s legs, plunging two fingers back into his body and stirring the cum inside him. He stroked Viren’s weeping cock with his other hand, trapping the mage in his arms. Viren tilted his head down to watch Harrow’s hands, teeth set in his lips, face flushed hot with shame.

Harrow nipped his neck. “Look at the mess it made of you, so much cum… even you might catch it’s seed, as soaked as you are.”

_Stars above_, the lust in Harrow’s voice! His hand sped up, relentless, fingers curving into Viren’s prostate as he slowly stroked his cock, inching him to orgasm. Cum dripped down Harrow’s fingers, onto his wrist.

Harrow let go of his cock to press on his lower belly, rub it, and rested his chin on Viren’s shoulder.

“You’re swollen with it’s seed,” a harsh snarl, almost an accusation- a firm twist of his fingers, until they were knuckle deep, and Viren whimpered and came on his belly and Harrow’s hand, panting his dark skin with white.

Harrow milked him through it, until the mage was shaking, teary eyed and breathless.

His King laid a soft kiss on his damp neck, letting Viren sag backwards into his chest. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Harrow unpinned his cloak and set it carefully over Viren’s legs.

“…I hope I was not too harsh.” He flushed under Viren’s tired look of exasperation.

“I hadn’t realized that was a punishment.”


End file.
